


if there’s one thing I am good at

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, background meowrails, knight in shining armor nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: Karkat stops answering his trollian, and Nepeta volunteers to go and check up on him.





	if there’s one thing I am good at

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



Karkat stops answering his trollian, and Nepeta volunteers to go and check up on him. Equius says it’s too dangerous. She says she’ll be careful. He says she hasn’t been careful a day in her life. She says that this is a great opportunity (‘opurrtunity, hehe) for her to get some practice in, then. He tells her to bring her weapon specibus, at least.

She reminds him she never goes anywhere without it, tells him he’s her palest star, and then leaves to go and see if Karkat’s dead or not.

She really hopes he isn't! He’s never gone dark for so long like this before though, and everyone’s worried. Most of them feel the need to say they aren’t, to act like it, but they’re all pretty pathetically transparent even over trollian. She’d almost say pitifully transparent, but both of her pity quadrants have been firmly snagged by two bossy assholes.

She makes the long hike between her cave and Karkat’s place, and comes up with different harmless reasons for why Karkat has abruptly stopped talking to everyone on the way. His computer’s broken. The wifi in his entire neighborhood’s down. He’s caught up in a spontaneous flushed whirlwind romance with some pretty troll he just met in real life.

Oof, ow. Okay, hopefully not that last one. She takes a deep breath and tells herself that Karkat’s definitely okay and not in love with someone else. She crests the hill and Karkat’s hive is finally within view.

Or rather, what used to be his hive.

Numbly, she looks at the smoldering ruins, waiting for the grief to hit her like a land troll who made the poor decision to live at the shoreline waiting for the tsunami to swallow them whole, helpless to stop the gigantic, roaring, destructive, inevitable force from demolishing them despite being able to see it coming for a long while. But instead it misses her entirely. It’s too large, too devastating to process, so instead somehow her mind manages to sidestep it entirely.

Karkat is dead and it’s too terrible for her to feel anything about that, so instead she feels nothing. She feels guilty about feeling nothing. She feels--

There is the screech of a frantic lusus in the air, and her eyes finally focus in on a blur of white among all of the grey rubble and black soot. She recognizes Karkat’s crabdad from pictures taken and frustratedly shared with the rest of the group, usually covered in blood and standing over some sort of animal corpse in the middle of the respite block. He is now desperately moving rubble around, looking for--presumably, obviously--Karkat.

She looks on as the lusus searches, frozen. Had Karkat’s lusus been out hunting for food when whatever had happened, happened?

She looks on, and the lusus continues not to find anything.

He isn’t finding Karkat.

He isn’t even finding a corpse.

She weeps with relief.

* * *

Eventually, she calms down and finds a spot with unprotected wifi, and logs onto trollian. Not everyone’s logged in, but most of them are.  

AC: :33 < *ac flops down onto the ground, exhausted from her long hike*

CA: wwell dont keep us in fuckin suspense

CA: is he okay

AC: :33 < karcat is alive!

CC: 38D!!!

AC: :33 < i think

CC: 38(!!!

AC: :33 < theres no corpse anyways

CT: D-->  Are you in danger

AC: :33 < nope whatevfur happened has moved on by now

AC: :33 < and so has karcat

GA: Well This Is

GA: Unsatisfying

AC: :33 < im gonna continue the hunt!

CT: D--> Nepeta I must STRONGLY protest

TA: Oh great thii2 argument agaiin.

TA: Wake me up when they’re done and AC ii2 gonna try and fiind CG anyway2

AA: will d0!

AC: :33 < *ac grumpily huffs*

AC: :33 < equius! ive already come so fur anyways

CT: D--> Nepeta, I can’t e%pect for you to understand how important you are to me, but you simply can’t risk yourself like this

AC: :33 < dont try and tell me no by being romantic!

GA: Is That What That Was

CA: meddler

GA: I Am Not

AC: :33 < this is really impurrtant to me equius

AC: :33 < i cant just go home and forget about this

AC: :33 < i dont think i could handle that

CT: D--> ……………….

AC: :33 < *ac meows beseechingly at ct and looks up at him with her wide wet soulful eyes*

CT: D--> ………………………………………………..

GA: Cough AA Cough

CC: glub subtle glub

CA: wwhy wwould someone cough in a text only convversation

AA: 0h!

AA: equius

AA: it would be s0 manly and c00l 0f y0u t0 let nepeta d0 this hunt

 

And from there, it’s a piece of grub cake, really. She makes her way down to the ruins to look for clues.

“I’m Karkat’s friend!” she yelps, dodging a very large pincer. “I’m looking for him!”

Crabdad does not seem convinced. Some lusi are better at understanding speech than others.

She rolls her ankle dodging another attack, reluctant to attack her flush crush’s dad, and goes down with a cry of, “FUCK!”

The lusus stills. She looks up at him breathlessly, her guard wide open. Equius would have a heart attack if he saw.

“... fuck?” she tries again.

The lusus lets loose a mournful trill, and then he’s crowding close and fussing over her and the danger’s suddenly over. She found the magic word to trigger this lusus’ paternal instincts, apparently. She feels a rush of fondness for Karkat at that. Of course, she bets fuck was his very first word.

After that, looking for some kind of clue is a little easier. A little. Crabdad keeps hounding her steps, trying to motherhen her, and she ends up feeling a little bit underfoot, but in the end she manages to find a sooty footprint heading in a particular direction. Into the woods.

It’s the best lead she has.

Crabdad can’t follow her; the incline of the terrain and the structure of his legs just don’t combine in a kosher way.

“I’ll be right back,” she promises him. “And I’ll bring Karkat with me.”

His mournful wails still stab little knives of guilt into her pump biscuit as she leaves him behind to follow the trail, until he’s out of ear shot and she’s deep in unfamiliar territory.

She is a mighty huntress and she can do this. Also, whoever’s (please let it be Karkat) leaving this trail is no accomplished woodsman. There’s footprints, scuff marks, bent and broken twigs, disturbed leaves, and even a few threads of a black sweater hanging off of some branches. She never loses the trail. It’s a long trail though, and by the time she reaches its end, the moons are close to setting. Her pump biscuit races, having not found any safe shelter from the blistering sun yet. She’s cutting it close. (But Karkat might need her.)

She finds him. He’s lying on the ground, eyes closed, looking dirty and exhausted, and for a long moment she’s terrified that she’s too late. Then he mutters loudly to himself, “Get the fuck over yourself,” and he shakily tries to rise.

The relief shakes her to her core. The moons creep another inch further behind the horizon. Urgency takes over.

“Karkat!” she cries out, and he startles badly enough to fall back to the ground, the arm he’s supporting his weight on slipping out from under him. He starts swearing. “I’ve been looking for you, everyone’s so worried! What happened to your hive?”

“Mother grub’s tits, what the fuck--”

They decide to table the questions until they find some shelter. He’s too slow and shaky, so she insists on throwing one of his arms over her shoulder and practically dragging him towards a shallow, but nice and dark cave they spot after five minutes of frantic searching. It should do nicely. She lets go of him and he edges away, flushed, which makes her flush too. It had just been practical in the moment, but as she thinks about she realizes that that’s the closest she’s ever been to him.

“Um,” she says. “So. Hive?”

“Some idiot fuck clown raiders, I don’t know,” he answers shortly. “Was the rest of the neighborhood standing?”

Rays of deadly sunshine start shining through the leaves overhead, only minutes after they managed to find decent shelter. It’s not the closest call she’s ever had, but Equius would have a heart attack if he found out. He won’t find out.

“Yeah,” she says.

A lump of leaves are incinerated by sunshine a dozen feet away. Neither of them look at it.

“So they just ruined _my_ hive!?” He puffs himself up, indignant. “Why! What the fuck did I do!?”

“Clowns are weird,” she says, nodding knowledgeably. “Your crabdad misses you by the--”

And his eyes immediately snap over to her, and her pump biscuit skips a beat at how intently he’s looking at her. She bites her tongue like an idiot.

“Crabdad’s still alive?” he asks, his voice even hoarser than usual, _vulnerable._ Oh, she shouldn’t be seeing him like this. Oh, it feels so good that he’s letting her see him like this.

“... Yes,” she manages to say after a moment of dryly swallowing. “He is.”

Karkat needs a few moments after that, and she gives him then as well as she can in the cramped quarters. She pretends not to hear him sniffle.

“... You live a long way from here,” he says eventually, breaking the silence.

“It was a fun challenge, coming over here as fast as possible without, you know, dying,” she says honestly.

“Well. Thanks.”

She feels her spirits skyrocket at that. This is one of the most successful interactions she’s had with Karkat, ever. He hasn’t even insulted her yet, and Karkat loves insulting people.

“What’re you gonna do after this?” she asks, eager to continue the positive (there’s only been a _little_ crying so far, after all) conversation. “Living wise.”

“You’re looking at it,” he snorts. “I’ll become some terrible feral troll with no wifi.”

Nepeta thinks about that for a moment. Technically, _she’s_ a feral troll, so that was also technically an insult right there. But also he specified ‘with no wifi’ which she has, so! Obviously it wasn’t directed at her. And then she thinks about how pitiful and tired he looked when she found him, lying there on the ground with sunrise so shortly away.

“I’m not sure you’re really cut out to be a feral troll, Karkat,” she says bluntly, and then he squawks and devolves into an offended rant.

“No, listen!” she cuts him off. “I was born into it, I’ve been a feral troll my whole life. You lived inside a nice hive in the middle of a nice neighborhood only a week ago. I bet you went and got nice groceries at a nice grocery store with nice money. Living feral ain’t so nice.” And then she gives him a toothy smile with a bit of a wild edge to it to bring the point home.

He flushes, and the cave’s too shadowy for her to pin down the color (rust?), and he looks away. She thinks he might be angrily pouting.

“Well then what the fuck am I supposed to do? It’s not like the carpenter droids give you a second chance. You get the hive you built as a dumbass wriggler and that’s it until conscription.”

And some trolls don’t even get that much, she doesn’t say. And then a wonderful idea occurs to her.

“Karkat,” she says, eyes wide. “I could show you! How to be feral! You could live in my cave with me! You and your crabdad!” She squeals a little, even though she knows Karkat hates it, helplessly excited. “It’ll be so fun!”

Like one long sleepover with her flush crush. If he isn’t in love with her by the end of it, she never stood a chance anyways.

“What the fuck,” he says. And then he makes a sound like he’s having an aneurysm, roughly ruffling his own hair, head bent down. “UGH!”

She blinks at him.

“I feel!” he grits out past his teeth. “Like I should say no! But there’s no reason to! This is a fantastic fucking offer! FUCK.”

She smiles at him sweetly. “Aww, thanks, Karkat. Embrace the happiness!”

He yowls his protest at the idea and she laughs at him. He’s so funny.

* * *

Eventually, they fall asleep. No predators are gonna be sneaking up on them in this heat, and the cave’s already thankfully empty. After the sun sinks back down, she shares some of her canteen water and dried meat with him. He gobbles it down like he’d been starving and dehydrated. Yeah, he seriously needs her tutelage.

She can see by the stars that there’s a more efficient path from where they are to her cave, they could shave a day or two off if they took it. But she leads the way back to Karkat’s razed hive without a second thought. They’ve got someone to pick up, after all. It’s important to properly appreciate your lusus.

Crabdad’s still there, disconsolately picking his way through the rubble, and Karkat sprints for him the second he catches sight of him, shouting and hollering and probably crying. She doesn’t know for sure because she keeps her distance, turned slightly aside to give them some privacy. They don’t even try to keep it quiet, however. They’re both _such loud_ criers.

She’s got a feeling stealth is gonna be one of the more difficult subjects, here.

She sneaks off towards the spot with the unprotected wifi to shoot of a quick message that Karkat is alive and well and that she’ll share more information later, and then sneaks back before she can get a response. She doesn’t think her absence was noticed.

“Okay!” she says brightly when she feels like they’ve had a long enough time to gather themselves. “The night’s still young, so let’s get going!”

They get going.

They quickly leave any proper paths, and she starts trying to teach him things. She tries to show him how to read the stars like a map. He grumbles that they all look the same. She tries to show him to move around without leaving a trail. He falls flat on his face, and clumsy Crabdad renders the whole point moot anyways. God, he’s such an adorable mess.

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually,” she assures him.

“Or I’ll just get hanged eventually,” he says.

“Gloomy,” she teases him, and then a wild, large cat lunges at them from the shadows.

Her claws come out and she lunges at it right back before it can even land, the two of them colliding in the air.  
“WHAT!?” Karkat hollers.

Nepeta’s too busy going for the eyes to answer. The beast yowls at her, and its gums are bleeding and its stomach is concave, and this is obviously a starving weakling. Easy to kill. She snaps its neck and it only gets a single decent scratch in at her during the entire frenzied fight.

She looks up at him (he looks a little sick), panting, grinning, and she says, “I caught dinner. Hey, do you think you could maybe make your dad screech a little less?”

“If I could do that, don’t you think I would’ve years ago?”

“He’s kind of telegraphing our position to the wildlife, is all.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

It doesn’t have much meat on it, of course, but it makes for a decent meal, and Crabdad happily downs all of the parts they can’t eat, cracking bones open to devour the marrow. She guts and dresses the kill slowly, narrating her actions as she goes. Karkat forces himself to stare at her hands with razor sharp intensity as she works, hand fisted in the fabric of his sweatpants, looking utterly serious and slightly nauseous. She’s glad he’s paying attention! Food is serious business. But really, she’ll prepare more meals for him in front of him first before she’ll get him to try on his own. Wasting good meat is such a shame.

They eat, and they walk, and Karkat tries to rant at a volume that won’t attract any desperate predators. He complains about nature, and clowns, and his miserable existence, and she loves his creative turns of phrase but also notices that there’s a certain bitter tone to his complaints. Like he’s not his usual kind of shouty anger, but he’s _angry_ angry, like he’s _upset._

Well. That makes sense, even if it makes her pump biscuit break a little.

“We can make camp now,” she says, even though could safely walk for a while longer, even though they’d make better time if they did.

Karkat looks relieved to get to stop walking, even though that was one of the few things he hasn’t really complained about. That was what made her suspect that he was tired, really. That and the poorly hidden, jaw cracking yawns. Crabdad shuffles off somewhere to hunt for prey, but Karkat doesn’t look worried so she’s sure it’ll be fine.

They find somewhere where they’ll be shielded from the sun when it rises, they collect kindling, and she tries to show him how to make a decent fire again. They have to throw away most of the sticks he collects again, nonviable. He looks pissed off at that, and she mutes a sigh.

“I’m not good at this,” he says. “I’m-- I’m good at…”

The expression on his face makes her pump biscuit soar with pity, and she leans in and does something she’s been dreaming about for _sweeps_ now without even thinking about it. She kisses him.

“You’re good at being cute and funny and nice when people need it the most,” she says in a rush right afterwards. “You’re really _sweet,_ and most trolls aren’t. I know you want to be a cool and deadly leader, but I think that’s important too!”

He blinks at her for a moment, flummoxed, and then his face goes bright red (such a _strange_ bright red but she doesn’t have the presence of mind to dwell on that right now) and he shoves his face down into his knees, hands tugging on the hair on the back of his head. Muffled swears fill the air between them. She has no idea if this is a yes or a no or a maybe, and she’s kind of wanting to panic, kind of wishing she could timeout of the conversation and pester Equius for encouragement. Except you can’t do that during conversations and there’s no wifi and she’s not even entirely sure if Equius approves of Karkat as a romantic option or not.

So instead, she makes herself not panic and just focuses on feeding the fire as Karkat works out his feelings to himself for a while.

Finally, he lifts his head and says something comprehensible. “You’re the cool and deadly one.”

Her eyes dart towards him at that. He’s still flushed, still a little crouched down where he sits, looking shyly up at her. Her pump biscuit’s doing something very strange in her chest. He’s just so, argh, _adorable._

She smiles cautiously, hopefully. “We balance each other out then?”

She thinks she’s seeing the beginnings of a smile on his face as well. “I’m not going giving up on being the leader, though.”

“Deal,” she says, a little breathless.

“And I’m gonna keep trying to be a badass.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” This is happening. This is _actually, literally happening._

“I didn’t really like watching you gut that animal, though.”

“You don’t have to do that stuff,” she hurriedly assures him. “I can hunt and ready enough food for the both of us, me and my lusus can keep predators away from the cave, you can just stay home and practice your weapons and coding and pester our friends and--”

  
“You're making me sound like a kept troll,” he says, brow a little furrowed but mouth still tugging up into a smile.

“We’re both just doing what we do best,” she says, even though the idea of Karkat being her kept troll is kind of, well, amazing. “If you want do something more, something else, I’ll support you.”

“Even if I…” he fishes around in his mind for something, “want to become the best fucking ballerina dancer ever?”

“I’ll break your rivals legs.”

“If I want to be a legislacerator?”

“I’ll talk you out of your suicidal tendencies.”

“If I decide to avenge my hive and kill the Grand Highblood?”

“I bet half of our friends would join you as well just for the adventure.”

“I’m surrounded by morons,” he declares. And then his expressions softens yet another degree, and she loves him so much, she pities him so much. “Thanks for saving me, Lei… Nepeta.”

She just can’t stop herself from kissing him again at that.

* * *

For the rest of their trip to what will be _their_ home, Karkat’s ranting isn’t so genuinely bitter. Karkat still watches her work, often, but it’s less about learning something he needs to know now and more about just wanting to watch her do what she’s good at. This often leads to what she thinks of as the most notable development on their journey, which is asking crabdad to go and hunt something or inspect some imagined sound, and then trying to see who can kiss the living daylights out of each other first. She’s leading the score, and neither of them are really complaining.

The night before they finally reach her cave, she can tell they’re so close, she rubs herself all over Karkat. He sputters, flustered. “What is this!?”

“I need to make sure my lusus likes you!” she says. “I want for you to get along. And for her not to rip your face off.”

“What was that?” he asks, voice high.

“Nothing!” she chirps, just a slight tense edge to her cheery smile. He seems unnerved, so she gives his neck a reassuring nuzzle. He squeaks. “I just need for you to smell like me. Like a--”

“Like a friend?”

“Like a mate.”

He is so incredibly easy to fluster, and she loves it. She loves so many things about him.

Crabdad comes blundering back into the clearing, which is their cue to spring apart. No one likes making out around their lusus.

It might have been a mistake to be so upfront about her intentions, because the night they finally approach her cave, he’s vibrating with nerves. It makes sense to be nervous about meeting your (eeh!) matesprit’s lusus for the first time, so she takes his hand and squeezes it.

“You’ll get along great,” she states with unshakeable confidence.

He looks startled. “We’re here?” He looks around. “Where’s your cave?”

She let’s go of his hand and drags away the large blanket of moss covering her cave opening. “Ta dah!”

“Holy shit,” he says.

She’s pleased by this reaction. She worked _hard_ on that covering, even consulted Kanaya and Aradia. “Come in, silly!”

He comes in, and is promptly assaulted by a curiously sniffing Pounce de Leon.

“OH GOD,” he says. “SHE’S GOT TWO MOUTHS TO EAT ME WITH.”

Nepeta laughs at him. He’s _so silly._

“She likes you!”

Pounce de Leon licks Karkat’s hand to prove this. He shrieks a little, and Pounce de Leon peacefully moves on to shower Nepeta with affection. She sinks to her knees, burying her face  in her mom’s fur, inhaling her scent. She purrs, and Nepeta purrs back. It’s been too long.

When they finally separate, Karkat doesn’t look as scared any longer, although he still skittishly keeps his distance from Pounce de Leon. Her lusus makes for Karkat’s lusus, and they watch nervously on, ready for a fight. Pounce de Leon winds around Crabdad’s legs instead, and he chitters.

“Huh,” Karkat says.

“Cute!” Nepeta says.

“Hang on, is there only one recuperacoon here?”

“Yup!”

Karkat has a long, flushed rant about her depravity at that.

“But we’re matesprits,” she says, confused. They’ve even been falling into restless, slimeless sleep together for the last few days, the two of them huddling close to Crabdad together for any measure of comfort against the nightmares that plague all of trollkind.

“It’s reckless imbecilic idiocy to start sleeping in the same coon together so shortly after getting together!”

“But we’re moving in together,” she says.

“Well-- that’s! That’s different! My hive is rubble!”

“And so is your coon.”

After a long pause he reluctantly grumbles that she’s got a point. She grins, delighted. He’s even letting her win arguments with him now. He must love her.

His eyes suddenly widen. “Wifi!” he cries. “I can finally tell everyone what happened!”

And she can finally tell Equius about the _really_ important thing that happened. Namely: her, Karkat, _matesprits._

“Where’s your husktop?” he asks.

She happily points him in the direction, and then a second later wants to violently murder herself. Scratch that, she wants to crush her entire cave into dust, immediately. Because right next to her computer is _the shipping wall._ Full of all of the possible romantic combinations she thinks would suit her friends, and circled with a special OTP circle is a crude drawing of her and Karkat underneath a red heart.

How could this disastrous event not have occurred to her sooner.

She sprints after him desperately, mind spinning for ways to distract him and lead him out of the cave long enough for her to destroy all evidence, but by the time she makes it from where she’d been frozen in horror to the shipping wall, Karkat’s already gaping up at it. It’s a small cave.

She whimpers and lets her face fall into her waiting hands.

“... Tavros and _Equius?”_

“It’s just a crackship!” she defends. “You know, because they’ve both kind of got a bovine theme…?” She’s so dumb. That isn’t the point. This isn’t what she should be saying. She _should_ be saying: it’s just a hobby, no one was supposed to know, isn’t it normal to look at two people and think that they’d make a cute couple?

“Weak,” he says. She wilts. “How’s _this_ for a crackship: Gamzee and Kanaya because they both love colors.”

“That’s… _terrible,”_ she says, amazed at that awful combination and that he isn’t calling her a creep both.

“You know, if there’s one thing I _am_ good at, it’s romance,” he says confidently.

“Yeah.” She smiles at him, relieved and grateful and melting. “You really are.”

He finds something in that to be embarrassed about, even though he was the one who brought it up, and she’s quickly finding that she has a hard time not kissing him when he gets like that.

It ends up taking them longer than it should to let their friends know what’s happened.

 

AC: HEY SHITHEADS, GUESS WHO’S STILL ALIVE DESPITE A BUNCH OF CLOWNFUCKS AND NATURE’S BEST ATTEMPTS OTHERWISE.

TC: bRo :oD

AC: NO OFFENSE, BUT I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO PATIENCE FOR YOUR CIRCUS TOMFOOLERY TONIGHT AFTER MY HIVE GOT RAZED BY A PACK OF YOUR “BROS”, WHILE PROBABLY WASTED ON REPULSIVE FAYGO, GAMZEE.

AC: GO SHOVE A JUGGLING CLUB UP YOUR WASTECHUTE AND STOP TYPING THIS INSTANT.

TC: :o(

AC: UGH.

AG: Well well well well well well well well!

AC: NO!

AG: I’ve practically MISSED having all of the chats being dominated by your walls of grey caps lock, Karkat! Gr8 job on immediately fixing that!

AC: WHY ARE ONLY PEOPLE I DESPISE WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING ON THE CHAT TONIGHT.

AC: THERE MUST BE SOMEONE TOLERABLE AWAKE.

CT: D--> You are on Nepeta’s account

CT: D--> This is una%eptable

AC: YOU DON’T HAVE TO HAMMER THE MISERY IN, EQUIUS.

AC: OKAY SO ONLY THE WORST PEOPLE ARE HEASDWSRFVH

AC: < :33 equius!

AC: < :33 guess what!!!

CT: D--> You have finally come to your senses and decided to date a nice midbl1ood like yourself

CT: D--> Such as Kanaya or Terezi

AC: < :33 nope

CT: D--> I am shocked

AC: < :33 its even better

AC: < :33 imasefdgzsthjryktu

AG: Having a stroke????????

AC: < :33 okay it seems like karcat wants to break this one to the group

AC: < :33 take it away kitten

AG: Kitten.

AC: IGNORE THAT. ANYWAYS AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO SAY AND I AM ABOUT TO PUT MUCH MORE TASTEFULLY:

AG: K i t t e n .

AC: NEPETA AND I HAVE ENTERED A FLUSHED, ROMANTIC, CONSENTING, MUTUAL RELATIONSHIP.

AG: *Kitten.*

AC: THANK YOU THAT WAS ALL THE REST IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS STAY OUT OF IT.

AG: Nepeta you should call Karkat pet names always and forever from now it’s really cute and hammers in that he’s yours.

AC: NO.

AG: I definitely didn’t just t8ke a screenshot.

AG: And I’m definitely not starting a memo to start a compilation of every time something like this happens.

TC: LoVe Is A mIrAcLe

AC: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!

 

arachnidsGrip [AG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board KARKITTY

 

AC: ASDFDFHFKLHDJFHVBSO

 

It’s at this point that Nepeta decides it’s prudent to maybe log them off for the moment. Equius was noticeably quiet after the reveal, so she’ll probably have a long feelings jam with him about this later. After the long walk it sounds absolutely exhausting, so she’s determined to put it off until tomorrow. But she knows it’s going to be okay. No matter his protests, he only wants what’s best for her. She knows he’s going to eventually see that Karkat is what’s best for her, because that’s what he is.

 _“Surrounded by morons,"_ he hisses.

Outside of their (their) cave Crabdad and Pounce de Leon are playfully wrestling, carefully nipping and snapping at each other. Tomorrow, she’s going to hunt for breakfast with her mom for the first time in weeks. She’s going to get to talk to Equius about her new relationship and bring him around on it. And today, she’s going to fall asleep with Karkat in her arms, both of their minds brought to peace by the slime.

She smiles, and this peaceful domesticity is brilliant, fantastic, and amazing.

In a few sweeps, Karkat’s going to hold her to her word and kill the Grand Highblood with her, and that adrenaline fueled exciting action is going to be just as brilliant, fantastic, and amazing. Because she’s got him at her side.


End file.
